1. Field of The Invention
The present invention concerns reformed-gas generators (gas converters), but particularly a quick-start device for such generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reformed-gas generator is understood to be an arrangement for generating fuel gas, particularly for the operation of an internal-combustion engine. In the generator, fuel and primary air or exhaust gas are catalytically coverted into a fuel gas (reformed gas), which is subsequently burned with secondary air, for instance, in the combustion chambers of the internalcombustion engine.
In the U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 218,696 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,736 and 270,923 and now abandoned the principle of the reformed-gas generator (gas converter) was proposed. Therein it is disclosed how a gaseous fuel is generated by chemical conversion of liquid fuel. The fuel, which contains liquid hydrocarbons, such a gasoline, is evaporated, gasified or atomized. The gaseous or vaporous fuel obtained in this manner, together with partial quantities of fed-back exhaust gases of the internal-combustion engine and other gases, such as air, serving as oxygen carriers which are employed for sootfree convertion, are conducted over a catalyst positioned in a suitable carrier. The catalyst lies between its starting temperature, i.e., the lowest possible operating temperature which may, for instance, be about 150.degree. C, and its temperature-wise load limit. Passage over the catalyst converts the vaporous fueloxygen carrier mixture into a gas mixture containing carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane and/or hydrogen, which has been identified as the so-called reformed gas. Prior to introduction into the combustion chambers of the internal-combustion engine, additional oxygen carrying gas, such as air, is mixed with the reformed gas.
The reaction zone wherein the convertion to reformed gas takes place, is in general a catalytic chamber which utilizes as the catalyst carrier, highly porous sintered bodies which have a plurality of essential parallel, passage canals for the gas. A suitable perforated sintered block is described, for instance, in the German Offenlegungsschrift 1, 939,535. Due to this type of construction, the reformed-gas generators can be miniaturized in such a manner that they are well suited for use in motor vehicles. In addition, operation particularly low in harmful emissions can be achieved with such reformed-gas generators, thereby providing suitable operation under stringent environmental restrictions. In order to limit the starter time, present gas generators require a large amount of thermal energy. This is because the catalytic carrier must first be raised to at least the minimum operating temperature specified above.
Additionaly, it would be advantageous if the gas produced during the start-up process could be used as fuel gas in the gas generator proper, e.g. and internal combustion engine. If this were the case, at least a part of the engine output could be delivered during the starting process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to describe a start-up device which quickly heats up the reformed gas generator.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a start-up device which takes over the gas production for the internal-combustion engine until the reformed-gas generator itself accomplishes the gas production.